Un relato de amor navideño
by CoNnY-B
Summary: Es navidad, Hermione está sola y Ron también. ¿Podría ser que...? Capítulo 3: Cualquier lugar R&Hr, post Hogwarts
1. Bulevar de sueños rotos

****

El Copyright y la Marca Registrada del nombre y del personaje Harry Potter, de todos los demás nombres propios y personajes, así como todos los símbolos y elementos relacionados, son propiedad de Warner Bros., 2000

He aquí un nuevo songfic (trilogía de songfics en realidad), dedicado a _Valy_, por su cumple número 15 (otra más que maduró, jajaja), y que me hizo prometer dedicarle un fic en su cumple, ¡y aquí está!, así que espero que le guste . Las indicaciones son Songfic, R/Hr y Post-Hogwarts. ¡Lean!

La canción es _Boulevard Of Broken Dreams_ de _Greenday_, track 4 de su último álbum, _American Idiot_.

Un relato de amor navideño

"Bulevar de sueños rotos"

I walk a lonely road (Camino en un camino solitario)

The only one that I have ever known (El único que he conocido siempre)

Don't know where it goes (Sin saber a dónde va)

But it's home to me and I walk alone (Pero es un hogar para mí y camino solo)

  


Hermione apretó su abrigo contra sí. Comenzaba a nevar copiosamente, pero aún así el frío exterior no le llegaba ni a los talones al que sentía dentro, sin que ella misma lo supiese.

La calle estaba vacía; no se veía un auto, un perro, un alma en vida. Era como si todo hubiera sido quitado por una mano mágica. Quizás así era.

El vaho que salía de su boca, desaparecía a los segundos en el aire. ¿Qué hacía allí, cómo había llegado? No era tan difícil explicarlo.

Hace sólo unas horas atrás, en su oficina del Ministerio de Magia aburrida ya de firmar documentos los había dejado a un lado y fue a buscar un café a la cafetería para mover un poco las piernas. Lo pidió con algo de crema, se sentó a una mesa solitaria y, todo bien. Hasta entonces. Allí mismo, dos mesas más allá, estaba Ronald Weasley, su antiguo amigo y ex-compañero de Hogwarts. No se hablaban desde que habían terminado el colegio, por miles de razones y otras ridiculeces que si bien ahora pensaba y volvía a pensar no tenían ningún sentido. Ninguno. Apenas se cruzaban la palabra, y si sucedía, era exclusivamente por razones de trabajo. Nada más. Ni el amigo común de antaño, Harry, se había podido mantener como un nexo entre ellos.

Y en todos esos años ella no había logrado dejar de estar enamorada de él.

****

I walk this empty street (Camino en esta calle vacía)

On the boulevard of broken dreams (En el bulevar de sueños rotos)

Where the city sleeps (Donde duerme la ciudad)

And I'm the only one and I walk alone (Y soy el único, y camino solo)

I walk alone I walk alone (Camino solo, camino solo)

I walk alone I walk a- (Camino solo, camino...)

Apuró su café y se levantó, fue hasta la salida y no quiso saber nada más. Siempre se acordaba de él y de ese amor que le tenía, más aún cuando lo veía, pero ese sentimiento nunca se hacía tan intenso como en las tardes frías, oscuras y solitarias de trabajo. Como hoy. Y por eso, dejó en orden los últimos documentos que le quedaban, tomó sus cosas, y salió de allí.

Así salió a caminar por las calles del Londres muggle. Y en realidad la calle no estaba vacía, al contrario, estaba llena de gente, como cualquier víspera de Navidad en aquella ciudad. Todas las tiendas abiertas, mucha gente conversando en voz alta, luces de colores (especialmente verdes y rojas) por todos lados, a pesar de que ella no veía nada de eso. Sólo veía soledad, oscuridad y melancolía.

Y pese a la nieve, que seguía cayendo, la multitud crecía cada vez más.

Metió sus manos en los bolsillos con propósito de darles calor, porque a falta de guantes los dedos se le congelaban.

****

My shadow's the only one that walks beside me (Mi sombra es la única que camina junto a mí)

My shallow heart's the only thing that's beating (Mi superficial corazón es la única cosa que está latiendo)

Sometimes I wish someone out there will find me (A veces deseo que alguien allí afuera me encuentre)

'Till then I walk alone (Hasta entonces camino solo)

Y seguía pensando, ¿por qué no se lo podía quitar de la cabeza? A pesar de todo el tiempo. Seis años casi desde que no lo miraba a los ojos. Seis años aguantando todo ese dolor; el dolor de haberlo perdido, pero no era así, si ni siquiera lo había tenido alguna vez.

Se sentía extraño. Como un dolorcito en el pecho y mil palabras que no logran hilar una frase.

Sus pies la guiaban hacia cualquier parte, no era conciente del espacio físico. De esa manera, minutos después, se encontró en una avenida bastante lejana al centro. Una avenida que sin duda había visto antes, pero no recordaba.

Y ahora los copos de nieve eran más chiquitos y caían más alejados. Ya se había logrado formar una delgada y blanda capa de nieve en el suelo. Días Anteriores había nevado también y eso se notaba en los montículos grises junto a las casas y edificios.

Hermione paró un minuto y miró el oscuro cielo, en el que desde algún punto comenzaban a aparecer los copos. Encontraba tan lindo ese espectáculo natural, que le hubiera gustado saber si en ese momento había alguien más compartiendo ese pensamiento.

Y en ese momento algo, o alguien chocó contra ella.

****

I'm walking down the line (Estoy caminando bajo la línea)

That divides me somewhere in my mind (Que me divide en algún lugar de mi mente)

On the border line of the edge (Al borde de la frontera)

And where I walk alone (Y donde camino solo)

-Oh, ¡perdona! No sabes cuanto lo... ¿siento?

Hermione miró al individuo. Y ese no era otro más que Ron. Él miraba con cara de arrepentimiento y de asombro a la vez.

-¿Hermione?

-Eh... sí, hola. Fue mi culpa, estaba distraída -le dijo, rehuyendo al par de ojos azules.

-Pero yo venía caminando...

Ella veía interesadísima los autos que pasaban.

-¿Ibas a tu casa? Que yo sepa no vives por aquí...

-Mmm, no -musitó aún evitándolo-. Pero ya me voy, es que no sé cómo llegue hasta aquí... así que... ¡Adi...

-Espera, espera. ¿Por qué no pasas un rato? ¡Vivo allí mismo! -y apuntó a una casa dos puertas más allá-. Puedes usar la chimenea e irte si quieres, porque está nevando feo.

Era cierto, la nieve volvía a ponerse espesa.

****

Read between the lines (Leo entre las líneas)

What's fucked up and everythings all right (Que está mal y todo está bien)

Check my vital signs to know I'm still alive (Compruebo mis signos vitales para saber que sigo vivo)

And I walk alone (Y camino solo)

I walk alone I walk alone (Camino solo, camino solo)

I walk alone I walk a- (Camino solo, camino...)

Hermione lo miró sin mirarlo realmente, dudando, pero al final asintió. Ron llegó primero, abrió con la llave y la hizo pasar. Se limpiaron los pies en la alfombra. Ella no dejaba de mirar el piso, aunque al llegar al living después de atravesar un pasillo no pudo no levantar la vista.

Era un lugar algo pequeño pero muy cálido, con un lindo arbolito navideño en una esquina. Ron la invitó a sentarse, y ella con suma timidez lo hizo. Se quitó el gorrito de lana celeste del pelo, lo dobló y lo guardó en uno de sus bolsillos.

-¿Quieres chocolate?

Fijó su vista en la chimenea, y lentamente asintió con la cabeza. Él se fue un momento y después regresó, sin abrigo y con una bandeja con dos tazas con humeante chocolate con leche. Le entregó una y se sentó en el sillón de al frente. Hermione miró su taza y le dio un sorbo.

-Estás muy callada -rió Ron.

Hermione lo miró, analizando si decir algo.

-O sea, sé que no hemos hablado casi nada en la oficina, pero eso no quiere decir que no haya nada que contarse, ¿verdad?

-Ron, yo... -murmuró.

****

My shadow's the only one that walks beside me (Mi sombra es la única que camina junto a mí)

My shallow heart's the only thing that's beating (Mi superficial corazón es la única cosa que está latiendo)

Sometimes I wish someone out there will find me (A veces deseo que alguien allí afuera me encuentre)

'Till then I walk alone (Hasta entonces camino solo)

-¿Qué pasa?

Volvió a mirar la taza, y le dio otro sorbo.

-Esto está delicioso... -eludió lo que realmente quería decir, aunque ni sabía qué era lo que estaba diciendo.

-Ah, sí.

Ron se paró y caminó por la salita, llegó hasta una amplia ventana y miró hacia fuera. La nieve aún caía intensamente.

-¿Vas a ir a pasar la nochebuena con tu familia? -soltó finalmente.

-Pensaba ir mañana al almuerzo. Ya es el segundo año que prefiero pasar la nochebuena solo.

-¿Por qué?

-¿Y por qué no? ¿Y tú?

-¿Yo? Pues... Siempre voy a casa con mamá y papá... Hoy... no sé, quiero quedarme leyendo algo, avanzando un poco el trabajo...

-¿Mañana también trabajas?

-Sí. Es que no tengo nada más que hacer y...

-El trabajo siempre primero... -recalcó.

Hermione se encogió de hombros.

****

I walk this empty street (Camino en esta calle vacía)

On the boulevard of broken dreams (En el bulevar de sueños rotos)

Where the city sleeps (Donde duerme la ciudad)

And I'm the only one and I walk a- (Y soy el único, y camino...)

-Así es...

-¿No tienes ningún otro propósito en la vida? -Ron regresó a sentarse frente a ella.

-No lo creo... -respondió ella, acabándose el chocolate de la taza, y dejándola en una mesa al lado-. Y ya me tengo que ir... -se paró.

-¿Qué te apura?

-Mi... departamento. Sí, es que no puedo dejarlo solo mucho tiempo.

Fue hasta la chimenea.

-Gracias por el chocolate... y por todo.

****

My shadow's the only one that walks beside me (Mi sombra es la única que camina junto a mí)

My shallow heart's the only thing that's beating (Mi superficial corazón es la única cosa que está latiendo)

Sometimes I wish someone out there will find me (A veces deseo que alguien allí afuera me encuentre)

'Till then I walk alone (Hasta entonces camino solo)

Ron también se puso de pie y fue hasta ella.

-Si dices que mañana no tienes nada que hacer... puedes acompañarme a La Madriguera. ¿Te gustaría?

Ella esbozó una media sonrisa y sus mejillas se colorearon.

-Bueno.

-Entonces, nos vemos...

Hermione tomó un puñado de polvos flú del tarro sobre la chimenea. Iba a lanzarlos, pero a último segundo...

-Y, Ron...

Se acercó y le dio un beso en la mejilla. Le sonrió y se metió a la chimenea, esfumándose.

****

Continuará...

Dejen review!!! Y que conste que no estoy abandonando el otro fic, estos songfics son cortitos y no abarcan mucho uso de mi imaginación ni tiempo xD.


	2. Difuso

****

El Copyright y la Marca Registrada del nombre y del personaje Harry Potter, de todos los demás nombres propios y personajes, así como todos los símbolos y elementos relacionados, son propiedad de Warner Bros., 2000

La canción de esta entrega es _Blurry_ de _Puddle of Mudd_, track 5 de _Come Clean_. Me da lata traducir la canción (flojera vacacional xD) así que si alguien quiere saber algo de la canción me pregunta nomás.

Un relato de amor navideño

"Difuso"

Everything's so blurry

and everyone's so fake

and everybody's empty

and everything is so messed up

pre-occupied without you

I cannot live at all

My whole world surrounds you

I stumble then I crawl

  


Llegó a su casa suspirando. Estaba igual de fría y solitaria que siempre. Se volteó, avivó un poco las llamas de la chimenea, se quitó el abrigo y lo lanzó sobre un sofá. Fue hacia un estante, sacó uno de sus libros favoritos y se recostó en otro sillón para leerlo. No lograba concentrarse. Su vista se perdió en algún lugar por sobre el borde superior del libro.

Había vuelto a hablar con Ron después de tanto tiempo... bueno, no hablar exactamente, pero algo parecido. ¿Sería capaz de dejar de lado todos los prejuicios y aceptar la invitación para ir a La Madriguera a pasar la navidad? Una llamita de esperanza nació en ese minuto en su corazón. El día de mañana tendría que hacer algo más que asentir con la cabeza. Volvió a mirar el libro, enganchándose de una buena vez en la lectura.

**

**

You could be my someone

you could be my scene

you know that i'll protect you

from all of the obscene

I wonder what you're doing

imagine where you are

there's oceans in between us

but that's not very far

A la mañana siguiente, alrededor de las once de la mañana tenía todo listo para ir a ese lugar que le traería muchos recuerdos. La nieve no había cesado en toda la noche y aún hacía frío, así que llevaba puesta una bastante gruesa capa de ropa. Por catálogo mágico se había preocupado de comprar algunos obsequios que llegaron en poco tiempo a su hogar y que ahora llevaba en un bolso.

Caminó con inseguridad hacia las llamas, tomó aire y con la mano libre realizó el procedimiento para aparecer en la chimenea de los Weasleys. Una vez allí, se sacudió las cenizas y sonrió ante todas las personas que ocupaban la sala de estar. Después de unos minutos -pasada la sorpresa inicial- de saludos, conversaciones, excusas apresuradas y entregar los regalos fue hacia la cocina para ayudar en algo a Molly con el almuerzo. En todo ese tiempo no había visto a Ron, así que después de una conversación sobre las maneras muggles de cocinar un pavo se decidió a preguntarle sobre él a su madre.

-Señora Weasley, ¿Ron todavía no ha llegado? Porque fue él quién me invitó y me daría mucha pena si...

-Oh, no te preocupes Hermione. Dijo que se iba a retrasar un poco, pero ya llegará. Ahora dime, ¿cuántos minutos va en el horno el pavo antes de servirlo?

Fueron los minutos más largos de su vida. Se moría por verlo otra vez, porque para ella esta navidad había sido como volver a nacer de nuevo.

Le esperaba una gran sorpresa.

**

**

Can you take it all away

can you take it all away

well ya shoved it in my face

this pain you gave to me

Can you take it all away

can you take it all away

well ya shoved it my face

Ron llegó vestido de ¡Santa Claus!, y qué más mágico que entrando por la chimenea. Con una gran bolsa llena de regalos para sus parientes que estaban en casa. Hermione estaba atacada de risa por dentro, pero se aguantó por respeto.

Estaba completamente sorprendida. Ese no era el tipo de cosas que Ron acostumbraba a hacer. Su mirada se ensombreció. ¿Tanto tiempo había pasado que ya ni lo conocía bien?

Los niños se pasaron un gran momento y Ron estaba tan entusiasmado jugando con ellos que había olvidado completamente a Hermione, o eso creía ella, pues regresó a la cocina a terminar el almuerzo con la Sra. Weasley. Por el espacio, cada grupo comería por turnos en la cocina, ya que no se podía salir afuera (la nieve ya llevaba varios centímetros de altura). Primero los niños, luego los adultos.

Cuando le servía estofado a la hija pelirroja de Charlie, Ron entró a la cocina y sonrió.

-¡Hermione!

Ella levantó la vista y también sonrió. Ron aún llevaba el traje completo, menos el gorro rojo.

-Hola, Santa.

-Viniste... -se acercó hacia ella.

Hermione le arregló la servilleta a la niñita.

-Sí. ¿Por qué rechazar la invitación? Ya a la cena iré a casa de mis padres.

-Al menos hoy estás hablando -Ella se sonrojó, aún sonriendo. -¿Sabes? Santa igual trajo algo para ti -y a la vez que decía esto, tomó el saco negro y sacó un paquetito con envoltorio dorado y una moña roja, que le entregó a Hermione-. Esto es tuyo.

**

**

Everyone is changing

there's noone left that's real

to make up your own ending

and let me know just how you feel

cause I am lost without you

I cannot live at all

my whole world surrounds you

I stumble then I crawl

Lo tomó y mirándolo, susurró:

-Gracias. No tenías para que, Ron. ¡Y qué vergüenza!, yo no te tengo nada...

-No te preocupes por eso.

-Hermione, querida, ¿Puedes ayudarme con esto? -esa era Molly.

-Enseguida, señora Weasley -dijo Hermione, yendo hacia ella y guardando el paquetito en un bolsillo. Tomó la fuente que ella le pasaba y la puso sobre la mesa.

-¿Podemos hablar? -preguntó Ron.

Hermione lo miró con inseguridad, pero asintió.

**

**

You could be my someone

you could be my scene

you know that i will save you

from all of the unclean

I wonder what you're doing

I wonder where you are

There's oceans in between us

but that's not very far

Fueron hasta la salita repleta de gente, aunque más silenciosa que hace un rato por la ausencia de los niños. Hermione siguió a Ron hacia arriba por las escaleras, hasta llegar a la antigua habitación del pelirrojo, la que permanecía mágicamente ordenada. Ron puso el saco sobre la cama y buscó al fondo de él, y Hermione observaba sin decir nada. Finalmente, Ron sacó ropa común y corriente y empezó a desabrocharse el sobretodo rojo.

-No te pensarás cambiar aquí, ¿o sí? -dijo por casualidad Hermione, comenzando a sofocarse.

-¿Qué tiene? Ya somos adultos, Herms. Además no vas a ver nada que no hayas visto antes.

A pesar de esa indicación, ella prefirió no mirarlo mientras se cambiaba de ropa.

-Ya -dijo Ron, una vez que estuvo listo.

-Bueno. Querías hablar... -dijo ella, sentándose en la cama.

-Sí. Pero mejor vamos afuera.

-Afuera... ¿afuera a la salita o afuera... afuera? -preguntó a la vez que tomaba la mano que Ron le ofrecía para que se pusiera de pie.

-Afuera a la nieve. Abajo hay mucho ruido.

-Vale...

Ahora lo siguió escaleras abajo. Pasaron por la cocina y salieron al gigantesco patio de La Madriguera. Había dejado de nevar pero persistía una brisa helada y del suelo ya no se veía nada.

**

**

Can you take it all away

can you take it all away

well ya shoved it in my face

this pain you gave to me

Can you take it all away

can you take it all away

well ya shoved it my face

this pain you gave to me

-¿No vas a abrir tu regalo? -dijo Ron cuando comenzaban a caminar por un sendero que Hermione iba haciendo con la varita.

-Ah, lo olvidaba.

Paró en medio de la nieve, a unos quince metros de la casa y sacó el paquete de su bolsillo. Rasgó el envoltorio -bajo la atenta mirada de Ron- y se encontró con una pulsera que se le hacía muy familiar. Era delgada, tenía cuentas y pequeñas flores de cuentas color azul zafiro. Y claro que le era familiar, si esa misma pulsera había sido suya hace siete años atrás. Y el mismo Ron se la había regalado.

-¿De dónde sacaste esto? Pensé que se me había perdido -mencionó mientras intentaba ponérsela.

-La encontré hace un tiempo sobre una mesa de la cafetería en el Ministerio. Espera, déjame ayudarte -agregó viendo los intentos frustrados de Hermione por cerrar el broche de la pulsera. Ella se la pasó y él logró abrochársela.

-Esta pulsera me la regalaste cuando íbamos en séptimo.

-Si sé. Fue el último regalo que te hice -dijo con un tono entristecido.

-¿Y por qué no me la devolviste en el trabajo cuando la encontraste, te la pensabas quedar? -le recriminó, riéndose y tomó la varita para seguir haciendo camino entre la nieve pero notó que ya no estaba tan espesa y no necesitaba más la varita, así que la guardó.

-Estaba esperando una ocasión como esta para devolvértela, si es que llegaba...

**

**

Nobody told me what you thought

nobody told me what to say

everyone showed you where to turn

told you when to runaway

nobody told you where to hide

nobody told you what to say

everyone showed you where to turn

showed you when to runaway

-¿Finalmente de qué querías hablar, Ron?

-Ven...

La condujo hasta donde comenzaba un bosque. Un poco más allá de los primeros árboles donde en el suelo no había nieve ya que las ramas impedían el paso de los copos hasta el suelo, había un tronco caído. Ron puso su mano sobre éste para saber si estaba húmedo, y al no ser así se sentó. Hermione hizo lo mismo.

-¿Qué sucedió entre nosotros, Hermione?

Hermione se sorprendió ante la pregunta. Era una pregunta muy directa y muy difícil de responder a la vez. Ojalá ella lo hubiera sabido con claridad. Volvía hacia sí la misma interrogante. Y todo había pasado por su propia inseguridad. De nunca poder haberle dicho a Ron que lo quería mucho más que como un amigo. Y en un intento desesperado de salir de eso, prefirió alejarse de él, para olvidarlo de una vez por todas. Pero nunca pudo.

**

**

Can you take it all away

can you take it all away

well ya shoved it in my face

this pain you gave to me

Can you take it all away

can you take it all away

well ya shoved it my face

this pain you gave to me

-Algo tiene que haber pasado para alejarnos de esa manera, Herms -continuó Ron-. Porque fue de un día para otro... eso fue después de la graduación, ¿recuerdas? Porque durante las carreras...

Pero Hermione no escuchaba. Seguía sumida en sus pensamientos. Ella había intentado de todo para olvidarlo. Salir con otros hombres, evitarlo en cualquier parte, ya sea en el Ministerio de Magia, en algunas fiestas en casa de Harry o donde los Weasleys a las que ella no quería asistir, muchas cosas. Incluso llegó a pedir que la cambiaran de oficina en el Ministerio porque pensaba que la suya estaba demasiado cerca de la de Ron, estando dos pasillos más allá. Y Ron tampoco nunca se preocupó de buscarla. Ahora tenía que saber la verdad.

**

**

You take it all

You take it all away

This pain you gave to me

You take it all away

This pain you gave to me

Take it all away

This pain you gave to me

-Escucha, Ron. No pasó nada, y por eso mismo. No pasó nada porque yo no quise que pasara nada, y creo que tú tampoco.

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso?

-Que yo te amaba, Ron Weasley...

****

Continuará...

Respuesta a los reviews:

Hanna-Wesley: Holas! Bueno, no iba a poner romance inmediato, si llevaban años sin dirigirse la palabra xD. Pero gracias de todos modos n.n

Gianni: Hola! Gracias! También es mi pareja favorita xD (por algo de la que llevo más fics escritos, jejeje)

Karla ('Mione): Hello! Vamos a analizar tu review... jeje. Sí, no se hablan en años, pero de alguna manera tenía que surgir la conversación, tampoco quería que sonara muy forzado el diálogo, por eso tiene tantas pausas. Además, es un songfic y debo decir (y debería avergonzarme de esto) que trato de hacer las cosas sin poner demasiadas explicaciones xD. Me parece bueno que también hayas rescatado algo bueno del capítulo xD. Claro que no me lo tomo a mal, ¡me encantan sus opiniones! Y si son constructivas como la tuya, mejor n.n. Gracias por leer!

Piskix: Holis! Gracias! Aunque tengo que recriminarme que no es el mejor fic que he escrito (y creo que hasta el momento ninguno de mis fics me ha gustado a un grado exagerado xD, sólo lo suficiente para hacerlos legibles y entendibles) Y si no te pareció suficiente, con este espero que te hayas llenado un poco más.

CLO-VDM: Hola! Y gracias, ojalá te haya gustado este capítulo.

leweline-hechicera: Holas! Que bueno que te haya gustado y ojalá te siga gustando!!! Traté de actualizar lo antes que pude n.n

sarah-keyko: Hola! ¿Cuándo será el día que no leas un R/Hr? Gracias por leerme :)

Paula Weasley: Hola! ¿Qué tienes en contra de las historias navideñas? Jejeje, la navidad no juega un papel muy importante en la historia, más el invierno que nada, pero era una circunstancia que quería poner, en especial con motivo de estas fechas xD. Yo prefiero las post Hogwarts, siento que de esa manera puedo hacer más con los personajes. Aquí se explica lo que faltaba, un poco... xD Y no creo que seas rara, para nada xD. Gracias por haber leído.

Narwen Weasley: Hola! Gracias, y felices fiestas para ti también! Ojalá te haya gustado este capítulo!

Umi-chan: Holas! Jajaja a quién no le gustaría que la persona que quieres te diera chocolate, aunque ahí no sabría que como en mi caso (por ahora xD) no me guste nadie xD. Jajaja medio difícil publicarlo a la par con las fechas reales, ya lo tendría que haber escrito completo y eso ara vez pasa con mis fics xD. Gracias!

Maria Grenger: Hola! A mi también me encantan los R/Hr xD por algo escribo tanto de ellos, jajaja. Gracias por el review!

Jessi Weasley: Hola! Gracias! Es corto, porque mis songfics trato de equipararlos con la longitud de la canción xD. Me tardé un poco, pero ojalá te haya gustado este capítulo. Felices fiestas para ti tb.

Bar-Ely: Hola! Jajaja yo amé esta canción desde la primera vez que la oí. Y ahí se me ocurrió un poco el fic. Gracias por tu rr!

Aoi-Hikawa: Hola! Gracias! Jejeje y porqué dejaste los HP? Yo ya no puedo dejarlos, soy adicta a leer fics y más si son de Harry Potter xD aunque hace mucho que no leo fics nuevos, estoy esperando que algunos terminen xD. ¿Eres otaku? Digo, por el nick xD.

katherine: Holas! Jajaja amo esa pareja! Miles de veces que lo he dicho xD. Gracias, ojalá te haya gustado este capítulo también y si quieres lee mis otros R/Hr xD La invitación está hecha, es cosa que lo aceptes solamente xD.

Valy: Hola hijita cumpleañera (acabo de recordar que ahora eres mi hija también, brp...) Ya sabes, este es tu fic y si crees que es una mierda me da lo mismo porque seguiré con el próximo capítulo igual xD. Y de nada!

Ahora dejen review una vez más (no cuesta mucho!) y aprovechen de decirme ahí qué canción les gustaría ver para el tercer y último capítulo, porque aún no tengo claro cuál usar, y me gustaría que ustedes me ayudaran, please!!! n.n

Felices fiestas de fin de año!!!


	3. Cualquier lugar

****

El Copyright y la Marca Registrada del nombre y del personaje Harry Potter, de todos los demás nombres propios y personajes, así como todos los símbolos y elementos relacionados, son propiedad de Warner Bros., 2000

La última canción, después de una indefinida cantidad de tiempo buscando la que cupiera bien y la inspiración suficiente para terminar el capítulo, es _Anywhere_ de _Evanescence_, de su primer disco. Última canción que vuelvo a traducir, es una labor muy aburrida, de ahora en adelante todos mis songfics van en el idioma que sea sin traducción xD.

Pruebo el efecto contrario de hace dos semanas, cuando inspirada comiendo chocolate saque muchas cosas... Hoy no tomé desayuno, son las seis de la tarde y aún no almuerzo, apenas he tomado dos vasos de Bilz en todo el día xD...

Un relato de amor navideño

"Cualquier lugar"

Dear my love, haven't you wanted to be with me (Querido amor mío, ¿no has querido estar conmigo?)

And dear my love, haven't you longed to be free (Y querido amor mío, ¿no has esperado para ser libre?)

I can't keep pretending that I don't even know you (No puedo seguir pretendiendo que no te conozco)

And at sweet night, you are my own (Y en la dulce noche, me perteneces)

Take my hand (Toma mi mano)

  


Apenas dijo esto, Hermione bajó la cabeza. Se dedicó a mirar la tierra a sus pies, pues cualquiera hubiese sido el gesto de Ron al escuchar eso, ella no quería saberlo.

-¡¡¡A comer!!! -se escuchó el grito amplificado de la señora Weasley, desgarrando el silencio sepulcral que se mantenía entre ellos dos.

Hermione se levantó, sin voltear a ver a Ron y caminó regreso a la casa. No sintió los pasos del pelirrojo siguiéndola.

Casi llegó automáticamente. Abrió la puerta de la cocina y entró, viendo que la mayoría ya estaban sentados a la mesa. Ella ocupó un puesto junto a la esposa de Charlie y Harry, y comenzó a servirse pavo.

****

We're leaving here tonight (Estamos abandonado aquí esta noche)

There's no need to tell anyone (No hay necesidad de decirle a alguien)

They'd only hold us down (Ellos querrían sólo confinarnos)

So by the morning light (Así que junto a la luz de la mañana)

We'll be half way to anywhere (Estaremos a medio camino de cualquier lugar)

Where love is more than just your name (Donde "amor" es más que solamente tu nombre)

Dos minutos después entró Ron a la cocina, pero desde la salita. Se sentó cuatro puestos más allá de Hermione. Y no la miró, pero ella no le sacaba los ojos de encima. Como solía suceder cada vez que lo veía en la oficina, desde lejos, siempre de lejos.

-Hermione, ¿ensalada?

-No, gracias... Bueno, sí -recibió la fuente que Ginny le pasaba del otro lado de la mesa y se sirvió en su plato.

La verdad, mucha hambre no tenía, pero qué le iba a hacer. No iba a desperdiciar la comida.

Después de una larga y casi infinita hora, la gente se iba parando para ir a ver a sus hijos, otros se quedaron sentados tomando café y conversando. Por lo que había notado Hermione, Ron no había abierto la boca durante toda la comida. ¿Había sido demasiado decirle eso? ¿Por qué no fue un poco más inteligente para medir sus palabras? Había sido demasiado, ahora Ron no le volvería a hablar y todo sería como antes de la noche pasada. Silencio.

Pidió permiso, se paró y salió una vez más al patio. Volvía a nevar. Observó los copos dispersos en el aire. Ella era como un copo de nieve. Frío, solitario, independiente, pero que venía de la misma nube que todos los demás. Que su vida era tan simple y aburrida como salir de la nube, caer, caer y caer, y luego morir en chocando contra el suelo. Ella no lo pensaba, pero necesitaba que alguien la sacara de esa monótona vida.

****

I have dreamt of a place for you and I (He soñado con un lugar para tú y yo)

No one knows who we are there (Nadie sabe quienes somos allí)

All I want is to give my life only to you (Todo lo que quiero es dar mi vida sólo para ti)

I've dreamt so long I cannot dream anymore (He soñado tanto tiempo que no puedo soñar más)

Let's run away, I'll take you there (Vamos a escapar, te llevaré allí)

-Herms...

Miró hacia atrás. Ahí estaba Ron otra vez. ¡Qué tenía que hacer para sacar a ese chico de su corazón!

-¿Qué? -preguntó secamente. Pero él no tenía la culpa. Ella era la culpable. Suavizó el tono cuando agregó: -¿Qué quieres, Ron?

-En este momento me gustaría saber, ¿por qué dijiste eso?

Hermione se volteó completamente hacia él.

-Porque... es verdad... ¿Por qué te mentiría? -pero esta era una pregunta más bien retórica.

-No sé. De todas maneras... ¿era eso un motivo para alejarte de mí?

Ahora hacía las cosas muy difíciles. Si ella le explicaba, él no entendería. Él era la inocencia en persona. ¿Qué iba a saber?

Puso sus manos en sus bolsillos.

-¿No me vas a decir? -dio un paso hacia ella.

-No es tan fácil...

-¿No va a ser fácil explicar que no quisiste volver a verme por una tontería?

-Eso no era una tontería, Ronald -ya comenzaba a enojarse. ¿Cómo le podía llamar tontería a todo el amor que ella sentía por él?

-¿Entonces? ¿Por qué una vez que se acabó no dejaste de ignorarme?

-¿Qué te dice que se acabó?

-¿Qué? -preguntó Ron, como si no hubiera escuchado bien.

-¿Qué te dice que se acabó? -repitió ella en voz más alta, y se giró para volver a mirar la nieve, completamente roja.

****

We're leaving here tonight (Estamos abandonando aquí esta noche)

There's no need to tell anyone (No hay necesidad de decirle a alguien)

They'd only hold us down (Ellos querrían sólo confinarnos)

So by the morning light (Así que junto a la luz de la mañana)

We'll be half way to anywhere (Estaremos a medio camino de cualquier lugar)

Where no one needs a reason (Donde nadie necesita una razón)

Ron meditaba lo que ella acababa de decir, eso pensó ella, porque no le contestó. En cambio, sintió como tomaba aire fuertemente, la volteaba por el brazo y depositaba sus labios sobre los suyos.

Abrió los ojos enormemente por la impresión. ¿Por qué hacía eso, la estaba haciendo a sufrir a propósito? ¿O a través de ese beso le estaba demostrando lo contrario? No, no podía ser tan ingenua, ese era un beso de verdad. ¿Qué más podía ella querer?

****

Forget this life (Olvida esta vida)

Come with me (Ven conmigo)

Don't look back, you're safe now (No mires atrás, estás seguro ahora)

Unlock your heart (Abre tu corazón)

Drop your guard (Baja la guardia)

No one's left to stop you (Nadie queda para detenerte)

Ron empezaba a mover la boca sobre la suya y saliendo de la sorpresa ella le respondió lentamente el beso, cerrando sus ojos. Rato después, cuando a ambos les empezaba a faltar el aire, se separaron de a poco. Y Hermione se volvió a encontrar con los ojos que tanto temía y amaba a la vez.

-¿Por qué hiciste eso? -murmuró ella.

-¿Tengo que explicarlo? -sonrió Ron.

-Sí -le respondió sonriendo también.

-Está bien. ¿Quieres saber? Te diré... Yo también sentía lo mismo.

-Tú también sentías lo mismo... -dijo frunciendo el entrecejo y mirando su brazo, que seguía siendo tomado por Ron.

****

Forget this life (Olvida esta vida)

Come with me (Ven conmigo)

Don't look back, you're safe now (No mires atrás, estás seguro ahora)

Unlock your heart (Abre tu corazón)

Drop your guard (Baja la guardia)

No one's left to stop you now (Nadie queda para detenerte ahora)

-Dicen que el tiempo cura todas las heridas... pero no es así.

-¿No?

Ron la soltó finalmente.

-No -miró el cielo como solía hacer Hermione-. Te podría decir... que sufrí mucho por tu culpa... en especial cuando decidiste no hablarme más. Y que ayer, encontré la posibilidad perfecta... y... me hizo tan feliz que aceptaras entrar a tomar chocolate conmigo... -y volvió a mirarla, sonriente.

-Ron... -se rió.

****

We're leaving here tonight (Estamos abandonado aquí esta noche)

There's no need to tell anyone (No hay necesidad de decirle a alguien)

They'd only hold us down (Ellos querrían sólo confinarnos)

So by the morning light (Así que junto a la luz de la mañana)

We'll be half way to anywhere (Estaremos a medio camino de cualquier lugar)

Where love is more than just your name (Donde "amor" es más que solamente tu nombre)

-Hablando de chocolate... ¿Quieres regresar adentro? Mamá hizo una torta que te va a encantar, te lo aseguro...

Ron abrió la puerta de la cocina, se inclinó como un paje para que Hermione pasara y entró detrás de ella riendo, cerrando la puerta que sellaba el comienzo de un nuevo amanecer para ellos dos.

****

FIN

Respuesta a los reviews:

Piskix: Hola! Jejeje bueno muchísimas gracias por tu review. Y tienes razón, si este fic hubiera tenido más capos seguro llegaba fácil a los 100 reviews n.n uno nunca sabe cuando tus fics van a tener tal o cual aceptación, pero siempre se escribe con esperanza de eso xD. Ojalá te haya gustado el final.

sherylan: Holas! Jeje gracias por lo de la canción pero finalmente después de tanto y tanto buscar y pelear conmigo misma, la encontré xD. Y ojalá te haya gustado el final!

makinpop: Hola! Pues que bueno que te haya gustado, y ojalá te haya gustado este también.

Nakumi Black: Hola! Pues que bueno que te haya gustado el primero, no sé que te habrá parecido el segundo, y ¡ojalá te haya encantado el tercero! xD Fue fórmula probada eso de hacer un fic navideño, pero no sé, me coincidió con la fecha y justo quedó en plena navidad xD. Nah, y escribe todo lo que quieras en el review, hasta el clima, amo los reviews y mientras más largos, mejor xD.

jess: Hola! Pues que bueno que te haya gustado, espero que este también, jeje.

Piccolina-07: Hola! Jaja que bueno que te haya gustado, espero hayas disfrutado el final igual o más. Jajaja lo de Ron como el Viejito, no sé de donde salió, sinceramente, solo me dije: "necesito una entrada triunfal para este chico, ¿cómo lo hago?" Y ahí vino: "Como Santa" xD. She will be love, lo pensé, pero no me iba con la historia :( Y la otra no la conocía muy bien pero en una que me la baje la escuche y eso quizás la use para otro fic xD. Gracias por dos!

BiAnK rAdClIfFe PoTtEr: Hola! Pues qué, da lo mismo, lo bueno es que finalmente hayas dejado review xD. Bueno ahora que leíste este dame tu opinión una vez más.

Valy: No me abofetees!!! xD y veamos que tal te vino este capítulo xD.

sarah-keyko: Holas! Jajajaja cómo no te habías dado cuenta? xD Bueno, lo hecho, hecho está. Bueno ahora supongo que viste lo que pasó y me dejas tu opinión, va? Y los reviews los dejas tan largos como quieras!

Luxx: Hola! Jeje gracias! Quizás no soy una persona muy sentimental pero xD no hay mucho que pueda hacer allí. Yo quería un Ron para navidad xD pero no me llegó xD. Y espero te haya gustado este capi.

Paula Weasley: Hola! Tan pronto no fue pero la cruzada de dedos igual sirvió de algo xD (espero...) Ojalá te haya gustado el final que le di.

MokY: Hola! Oye, leíste el capítulo dos, o no? Bue, no sé xD. Que bueno que te haya gustado este fic xD como no eres a la pareja y yo sí xD. No sé qué te gustó tanto, ¡dímelo! Y espero te haya gustado este capítulo también pues... :D

Narwen Weasley: Pues ojalá y este también! Y que bueno que el fic en sí te guste xD. No tan pronto pero ya está xD.

Jessi Weasley: Hola! ¿Me tardé? ¿A qué velocidad de uploads sería buena que trabajara? :O pues no sé. Bueno muchas gracias por tu review, ojalá te haya gustado este capi, lástima que no sea más largo pero es un fic cortito de por sí xD.

Sirenita: Hola! Que bueno que te parezcan las canciones, porque a veces la gente las ignora y lee sólo el fic xD. Gracias por el review y espero te haya gustado el final!

ophelia dakker: Hola! Pues que bueno que me leas aquí también y lamento no poder hacerlo más largos pero no quiero estirar tanto las ideas, lo siento :( Ojalá te haya gustado el final!

QUE TENGAN UN FELIZ AÑO 2005! Están todos invitados a leer mis otros fics cuando quieran, y no olviden su review!


End file.
